1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package assembly designed to securely and safely enclose the product during storage and delivery to the point of use and also which may serve as a disposable container for the product wherein such product may have certain inadvertent dangers associated therewith such as a catheter type structure incorporating a sharp ended or pointed needle. The package assembly may further be characterized by almost total enclosure of a first portion of the product during storage, prior to use and after use for disposal as well as enclosure of a second portion of the product prior to and after use, but selective exposure of the second product portion to provide access thereto so as to efficiently accomplish removal of the product from the container prior to use and insertion therein after use and immediately prior to disposable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Versatility and adaptability of the packing industry is notorious and well accepted. Such is evidenced by certain prior art packaging structures which are specifically designed and adapted to meet and overcome problems associated with the packaging of specialty products. While it is recognized that many products can be packaged either in bulk or in rather conventional multi-sided containers, it is also recognized that there are many products having specialized requirements for storage, display, etc. This is true particularly but not exclusively when dealing with medical products. Such products frequently have to be stored for a relatively long period of time until the individual product or products packaged together are ready for use. During such storage, and immediately prior to or subsequent to the packaging of these products, a sterilization process must be undergone so that the product may be stored in a "sterile environment" up to the point of use wherein the packages are then opened to provide exposure to the product and removal from the package.
Yet other problems are specifically directed to medical products having a needle or catheter type structure wherein a certain protective measure has to be considered in the initial packaging, storage and disposal of such products. This is of course due to the fact that such products incorporate a needle or pointed end structure which is specifically designed to penetrate the skin and possible blood vessel portions of the body during use. It is important therefore to prevent or at least significantly reduce the tendency of damage being done to more susceptible positions of the product, such as a sharpened point or tip. Such a product must be securely mounted within the package in order to avoid such damage. Also, in order to prevent inadvertent damage to personnel which handle the packaging both prior and subsequent to the use thereof, certain protective measures have to be incorporated in the packaging structure itself in order that the potentially danger portions thereof such as the pointed end of the needle be enclosed or otherwise shielded. Therefore, the aforementioned shielding or enclosing of dangerous portions of a given product must be considered not only during the storage and display of a product, but after use thereof during disposal since many products present a safety hazard when disposed of without first being inserted in some type of housing, closure, shielding structure, etc.
Regarding specific types of existing packaging, it is known to form a package by joining a first molded part to a second molded part, but such fabrication procedures have obvious disadvantages. To the contrary, it would be preferable to have a package structure of substantially one piece construction capable of safely and securely mounting a product therein while at the same time facilitating removal of the product for use and reinsertion of the product after use, for disposal.
There is a need in the packaging industry for a specialized package capable of having structural features allowing it to be sufficiently versatile for the safe and secure containment of a number of products, not necessarily limited to the medical field, but which clearly offers protection to potentially dangerous portions of the product such as pointed ends. At the same time such a preferred package should allow the product to be sterilized and maintained in a sterile environment prior to opening the package at the point of use. Further, a preferred packaging for this type of product should be capable of housing or maintaining the product or at least potentially dangerous portions thereof in an enclosed, shielded location to prevent inadvertent harm or damage to those unknowingly handling disposal of these types of products.